eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1198 (17 October 1995)
Synopsis How will Pauline and Arthur react to Michelle's decision? Kathy wants to see Ted, even if it is only to set the record straight. Michelle invites Pauline & A round to tell them her news. Pauline tells her she's a selfish bitch and she has responsibilities here to her family so she can't possibly go. Michelle says it's a great opportunity, etc. Pauline says that Michelle was always trouble, since she got pregnant at 15, but this is the most stupid thing she's ever done, and she has outdone even her own record of selfishness. She leaves, Arthur apologises and follows her. Michelle mopes around more (can't imagine why, she should just tell Pauline that she's made her mind up now, and can't wait to get away!) Pauline and Arthur discuss it, Arthur says she's a grown woman and we always wanted her to have everything, and now she's got the chance, why are you trying to stop her? Pauline has no logical answers, and whines on about how she(P) always took Lou's advice but Michelle doesn't take hers. Mark asks Michelle how it went and Michelle tells him terribly. Mark discusses it with Arthur later, and they can't understand Pauline's ridiculous attitude. Gita gets a visit from an Indian guy who says he's a friend of Sanjay's and wants to do business. He chats her up and she flirts a lot, and buys some new lipstick. Cindy notices and asks who it's for. Ian tells Cindy he's going out for the night (he's going to the other pub wit the quiz to get the answers). Gita invites herself round to Cindy's when she finds out Ian is out for the night. Of course Cindy had already invited David round. David sees Gita buying wine in the Vic, and asks if he can come with her. Gita says what's the matter? David says his date has stood him up. Gita says what, another man? He says no, worse, another woman! Later he sends Cindy a suggestive fax. Cindy pretends it's from Ian, even though David's name is at the top of course - Gita fortunately doesn't see it. He then phones her and she chats to him affectionately, sprinkling the conversation with "Ian", and saying that Gita's here and he shouldn't send rude stuff like that, people might see it. He asks her how quickly she can get rid of Gita. Baker tries to find Kathy and knocks on Cindy's door, he tells her he's a friend and she invites him in to wait for her. They chat a lot about kids, babies and how sad Baker is about his youngest son who's dead, murdered. Cindy sympathises, Baker says how lovely her kids are...then Ian gets back and throws Baker out! Kathy goes to Ted and complains about Baker again, saying she thinks it was wrong of Ted to put her and her family at risk and she never wants to see him again. Jimmy is there, and later comes round and tells her and Phil that it was him who killed the lad - he meant to give him a clip round the ear for bragging to his mates about what he was planning to do sexually to Sarah (who's 14) and he was at the edge of the scaffold and fell off. At home, Phil decides that Baker must be told to get him away from them all. He sends Kathy off to a health farm for a few days to keep her away from any trouble that might happen when he tells Baker where they're all staying. Kathy goes to see Ted first, to apologise and ask why he's protecting Jimmy. Ted says they did a crime together and Jimmy kept quiet and took the blame, and got 2 years, while he (Ted) got away Scot free, so he owes Jimmy. Kathy says it's not enough to take the blame for murder for him. Ted says he's been with him for 20 years, he's like family. Meanwhile, Phil invites Baker in to his house, and tells him the story. Baker doesn't believe him at first, but Phil says that Ted would have been more careful and sneaky about killing the lad, and it was an accident, and Jimmy did it. Pat is still decorating ... she's fed up and Roy comes to take her out for a quick drink. She's even more depressed when Alan and Carol go on about how well they are doing. Michelle tries to talk to Pauline, who tries to imply that she's being very nasty to Arthur by leaving (as she knows Michelle prefers A). Michelle goes to the allotment and finds Arthur about to dig up some potatoes. They chat and he says that she should do what she feels best, and not worry about Pauline. The Arthur digs up the spuds, and discovers they've all been stolen (!??!) he's really upset and says "a year's work, I don't believe it!!" (I suspect the slimy git who looked after the allotment while Arthur was in the US). He says oh it's silly I suppose to be so upset about a few veg. Michelle goes and gives him a hug and he sniffles a bit. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Martyn Read as Mr Baker *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Michael French as David *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Brian Croucher as Ted *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Jane Slaughter as Tracey *Stuart Williams Stevens as Steven Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes